The Ninja And the Samurai
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: What happen when the leader of the TMNT gang get separated from the others? And end up in another world and meets a new friend to aid her getting back home? TMNT 2012 mixed with TMNT 2003 and gender swap Leonardo *Co writting with Bajy.*
1. Chapter 1

This story was made by username (s: TurtleloverMikey3000 (Me.) and bajy.

Neither of us owns TMNT and the character's in it they belong to their respective owner (s).

Head up: Female Leonardo take place after season four of TMNT 2012 and some character from the 2003 will be found there.

We won't tell you will have to wait and see.

Note: Please let me take my time. I only update once week so please don't ask much work to do like ask me to write another story or roleplaying.

~Enjoy~

Chapter 1. Just another night in NYC?

It been only two years since the gang lost their world to the Triceratons were saved by Professor Zayton Honeycutt. And they went on literal out this adventure and this time was able to save Earth, and their family and friends.

To the gang it still felt like only happened yesterday and it all seemed surreal.  
But all they know that everything happened to them was real and they still have proof of their selves.

The gang was now back to their usual antics to save the world. Proutecting their world from Shredder, Kraang hanging out with their friends the usual stuff.

However little any did of any of them know that tonight was not going to be normal.

Well, as normal it get for our heroes...

''This better be important, I was close to beat Wario on Super Smash Bros on hard mode.'' Raph demanded with crossed arms and annoyance.

All of the siblings are gathered in their purple-clad sibling lab.

The second youngest lab as he had a huge smile on his face.

The siblings were made of three boys and one girl. They are all the same age being only eighteen years old.

The oldest and only female, Leonelle or nickname Lee by her brothers. Leader of the gang and the most skilled among her brothers.

Kind, selfless very disciplined and loyal to her family and friends.

She is always looking out for her brothers despite on many trouble they get themselves into.

The second oldest is Raphael or Raph for short. The strongest also a competitive rival of his sister and very bad anger management and very impulsive cares very deeply for his siblings and a real big softie. He is also the protector.

The third oldest is Donatello his role of team to build gadgets and stuff he is also play the peacekeeper card when his siblings get into arguments like Lee and Raph.

Though that does mean he gets to be angry too and bottle emotions also too.

And then leaves the youngest of his older brothers and sisters Michelangelo or Mikey short the fastest of the team though naïve and very childlike at time he prove he can be serious at time especially when his siblings are in trouble.

"I did an update on our T-Phones, now they can even if in another world or profanity a another dimension." As Donnis hand them back their phones.

"Guys! Oh no Shred-Head are up to no good."

"Donnie, where is it?" Lee said.

"Located in Crowely streets in New York City warehouse."

"Okay Donnie! Let go."

The sibling pile up into the van.

Only the t-phone lead them up on the rooftops.

"Donnie, answers." Raph said.

"I'm not sure something weird happen." He said only they were face to face with the foot ninjas only there was too many of them.

Time to split up. " Lee ordered.

"What?" Her brothers shouted.

"But no buts. Meet you later." She said and take offwith her swords.

"Let her go Mikey! She'll be fine. She can take care of herself. Donnie said as he knock some foot.

"But-"

"No buts Mikey!" Raph said as he was wrestling the foot soliders down to the ground.

Even, though his brothers were right. But, as he fought them to defeat their enemies,

Deep down, inside he had a very bad feeling that something bad is happen.

And his only sister was caught into it.

Meanwhile; With Lee.

Then she ran in with the Shredder.

"Let go Shredder you been fighting with us for almost three years. Let go you coward you want us to burn we all burn."" Lee shouted.

"No! You've been a thorn in my side for far too long you and Hamato Yosh! I will not rest until you are all dead by my hands." Shredder protested and as he tried to strike her with the new gadget that Stockmen was able to make from his study on the portal device.

But just then, Lee was able to knock it out of his hand as it bounced and slid on the metal roof as it laid a little away from them. The two then fought as the shredder temper grew the more these insufferable kept on interfering.

Lee, was barely able to avoid the monster as she sustained some cuts and bruises from the attacks of the maniac. Just like before by herself she wouldn't be able to to fight him alone for long as she was barely able to lay a good hit on him as soon as she was getting tired.

But as the two fought neither of them were aware that the gadget that Shredder had was starting to malfunction. Just then the Shredder noticed that he would fall off and she could stop him.

Wifh all her night, she lunged at him swiping her feet at his as he stumbled and fell off the roof. Until he landed on a few boxes containing many expensive glasses as the all got smushed and shattered as the parts that were not covered in armor and as he hit the ground groaning in pain.

Just as Lee was looking at the Shredder without any warning or so ever the gadget activated as it created a portal and as it started to suck her in as Lee tried to get way but the vortex was too strong.

She let out an scream and she was gone.

Now where did she go?

 **Oh Lee we never know...**


	2. Author note

Hi it TurtleLover just to let you all know this today the final chapter today.

New updates will be in August.


	3. Chapter Hopes and Honor

Chapter 2 Meeting A Samurai.

Her vision was blurry. As, she finally came back after being unconscious but as the fairies put an spell on her only soon of enough her vision was getting back to reality.

She was in what appears, to be in a variety of a bamboo forest that was close by a river.

''Where am I?'' As she asked herself, as she slowly still bruised from her brutal battle with the Shredder and walking weakly only have the strength to not collapse.

Still hurt and suddenly she was verge of worrying until soon an thought went through her blood veins to her brain.

 _''Man where are am I?''_

Then finally, realization hit her the cold sweat and anxiously the thought finally came.

'' **Oh no! Shredder! I hope the others are alright!''**

She have the alright to fret, after all she is the eldest it's her job to protect the younger ones at a very young age, Splinter give her the responsibility of the big sister now a leader. Now she thought she have fail.

She have fail her younger brothers, her father and honor.

As, she sighed. Lee in clothes, she wore the variety are torn and brutally abuse from cuts and blood that made a stain that fainted on her clothes course she have to mend the wounds later or they will be infected.

Unlike her brothers, she was the only one who was concern how she look. At an young age at ten, she have an interest of wearing clothes so nor anyone it awfully rude or improper to see an woman without clothes which is a lesson taught by Splinter course.

When she and her brothers finally went to go the surface during their missions they rescued a girl named April O'Neil, which was three years ago who was kind enough to bought her clothes for her she was thankful for kindness that April have done for her family and her.

Her style was very cute unique course as well.

She wore a short sleeveless navy blue that as well stop to her thighs a belt of variety of a long beautiful scarf which was a beauty of her eye color and her mask which was beautiful sapphire blue and black pants.

Her mask was tied into a beautiful bow and a flower clip which was the color of her mask in which the rest of strands were tied into glamorous braid that stop at the length of her shoulder blaze course with elbow and knee pads.

Just as she grab her katana blade that were unfortunately laying on the ground a group of samurai assassin who wore a variety of red and black mask and other section of clothing of their faces, and ambush her.

In turn she started to fight, as the sweat and anger from her face went to work as she swiped then kick force as group of them barrel into the ground.

Only there was more of them, as she and the mysterious samurai play a sword dueling game which was her favorite as she was younger.

Then as she drop her sword then dived into air in a heartbeat she grab the figure with a grunt, landed on the ground.

''Nice one, Kame.'' They said.

To her surprise, _it was an rabbit!_

 _''_ You fight without honor assassin!'' He said. As her eyes blink into surprise.

''Thank you still shocked, 'Fighting is based on true honor and a inner warrior strength.'' She said and replied as she helped the male rabbit up.

Love blossom as the two warriors fought by side to side to knock out their enemies.

''My name, is Leonelle.'' She said and replied as they bowed.

''Pleased to meet you my name is Miyamato Usagi.''

As the two friends both bowed as their eyes slit in determination to fight.

 **Author Note: Finally end of _Chapter two. Please read and thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3. The Rise of Ninja and Samurai.

As, the turtle and samurai fought their enemies the two observant each other moves.

As for Leonelle, she fought with such grace and elegance yet at the same time she fought with courage and a very skillful fighter.

Usgai could tell the fact that she is influential and experience fighter after the training with her brothers and Splinter.

As for Usgai, who was humanoid rabbit and is there is two years three years older span between her and him.

Although, he is actually perhaps a two year but only by millimeter taller then her even though, she was the same age.

Wore a variety of cerulean blue kimono white sashes tied around his back, white samurai belt Japanese style pants and light brown sandals,

His long rabbit ears were in a ponytail as their were held by a white band that makes him seem taller.

He fought both professionally with valor his moves were strong and precise, indicate as the ninja.

Just then one of the assassin, _threw a dart at him!_

He was not aware but Lee was as she shouted, ''Look out!'' in alarm.

As she pushed the rabbit out of harm.

Feeling the dart in her arm, but it was too late as she suddenly felt light headed as she cannot move or breathe.

Upon eying this she was hit by dart as he defended the female ninja as more of them came charging at them with hate, then as they were surrounded and ambushed.

And with Lee in this horrible state, then that the tension started to get real with furiously as he turn to Lee as she held a smoke bomb, to him in shaking head.

''Smoke bomb. Hurry!'' As she held the smoke bomb in her hands.

He knew she was about to say as he took the bomb and threw it down as a cloud of smoke appeared...

 _ **They were gone!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

Worries and concern.

Meanwhile, everyone was very worried about their only girl turtle Leonelle.

After beating those goons with no mercy, only they heard a _scream that resonated throughout, the room._

 _It was Lee!_ They hurry to get their sister from the panic, pain and sweat.

Only to find her _gone?!_

That Shred Head was gone too. As they search, throughout the air and found a broken tracking portal device.

Which intrigues Donnie mind, with the answer and following answers.

'' _Why do the heck do Shredder needs this?"_

 _''Knowing, him he is probably up to no good.''_

''Guys! Hurry.'' He said the other turtles followed him, they went into the party wagon and drove as the smoke was only thing left.

Meanwhile with home.

* * *

All they wanted to know if their only sister was okay, As they lost hope, as they made it home to the lair.

''Hello my sons.'' greeted Master Splinter.

''Hey guys.'' said April and beamed, not even Donnie was happy to see her or her beauty.

''Yeah serves Shred head for being a dirt bag.'' said Casey, not even nor the Turtles smiled or cheered by that comment or smirked.

''What is the commotion my sons?'' Splinter asked, They sighed to hesitate until the tension in the air got cold and finally, they realized they have no choice.

As they finally told them the awful news, they were surprise and fret over the blue masked turtle.

Especially Splinter, who lost everything his wife home and baby girl to the devil himself.

After the Four Trap incident, he never been the same.

Then there was she he shall cry from the sewer drain.

They been searching for her ever since they been trying to find her.

Only no such luck. She was gone!

They been trying to be calm, and very encouraged she was safe. Only is she really?

Mikey been shaking things brush it away with a smile, only it was not genuine smile it was to watch him bleed, while Donnie was lock up into his lair trying to help bring Lee back, and Raph punch the wall his hands bleed.

Until the said hothead snapped.

''Donnie! I cannot take this, anymore.'' He said and shouted angrily.

''Raph, I'm trying the best I can.''

''Then try harder you sorry so called genius.'' He said and snapped.

''Calm down Raph.''

'' ** _No.''_**

 ** _''You will never ever be Leonelle!'' He said and stomped off._**

 ** _And finally, Mikey just break down and cannot have it anymore._**

 ** _He started to cried as tears, fell on his freckled cheeks it break, his brother heart for crying._**

 ** _''I...miss her.'' He said emotionless then a guilty Raph came and join his brothers._**

 ** _''Bro we do anything we can to get her back.''_**

 ** _''How?''_**

 ** _''Raph right. We will bring her back.''_**

 ** _Then the hot goblet grow into their stomach then rage and furious._**

 ** _Oh Shredder you do not know who you are dealing with!_**


	6. Hi there!

Author note: Hi everyone please do not worry they will get their sister back.

That was the final update for July even though I will update in August as you all know.

Only in September there will be slower updates in September, I will only update on 2 3 and 4 that it. I be very busy to complete my schoolwork, and also on September 18 I will go with my family for a 30 day cruise only will arrived home on September 25.

Only I will not update on the 26, 27 28 and 29 and 30.

I will take a entire week break off on writting only will return on October 1.

Have fun thank you for reading!

-TurtleLover


	7. Chapter 7 The Hiding Special note!

**Japanese Glossary~**

 **Kame-Turtle.**

Chapter Five The Hiding.

Her head through, the entire progress tell me about it. As her vision starts to come back to life in consciousness, after she rubbed her head and stuff.

She was, sitting on a futon then she was aware, of the presence of odd about to confused her.

''What the heck, where am I?" She asked.

The last thing, she knew she was having a fight among these evil with the white rabbit, as they fought side, by side to side.

But where was she indeed?

In a Japanese style room.

How she been out cold?

She realized, she was not in her real clothes but instead a white soft cream vanilla robe to replaced her place only instead of her boots in place was cream vanilla white slippers.

As if was the third time today.

Only suddenly, she remembered.

That the fact, she thought, her new allay Usgai was about to be hit by a dart.

Only, _she took the bullet!_

 _Because, that what Heroes do. Which is a honor act to do._

Then as they got surrounded out numbered.

Only the brave rabbit defended for her, and she gave him the smoke bomb and they were gone. Then everything went black.I have a headache, but alright. Then she stared, at herself and then her eyes went cold, then everything went black.

But as she is finally now calm.

Only one thought,

how long she been cold and one thought where in the darn mind was Usgai?

The sliding door was open, she jumped at the presence of the shadow.

As she clutch her robe for support,

To her surprise it was Usgai himself!

In his hands was tea, a bowl of rice and a small freshly cut salad.

In his right arms was her clothes, that was now washed and took care of variety of now clean clothes, and her beloved twin katana.

''I see, are awake. Are you alright?'' He asked, the girl with concern.

''Okay actually, have a little headache. but fine really.

Then she asked as both of them sit on the mat.

''Where are we Usgai?''

As she asked him.

''We are actually far away from the distance away from the location we are recently at.''

Then he said,

''A kind innkeeper took us in. He and his wife mend you up and took very good care of your wounds, as I told our situation they kindly, did not expose us.

As the day we are about to leave, you were still unconscious.

As he hand a tray to her, and she accepted as they got in big conversation,

Then he ask the girl if there was any kame around.

She sighed, and said.

''That actually kind of a long story really, how I got here been very strange.''

She sighed, and thought.

I tell him later...

- _Just not now...they got into even more conversation only he watched the kame as their eyes touch to together._

 _Author note: '' **Hey guys to let you know, today is the final update of August.**_

 _ **See you little bit in September, on the 18th on my cruise return home on the 25th of September.**_

 _ **Take a break from writting, then return October 1.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Have a great day.**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Journey Till The Dawn

''A/N: I decided to posted this chapter to get over with anyway some of the words you noticed are in bold for serious.

But still on shortest delay if you are wondering That pretty much it and enjoy!

Chapter 5. The Journey till Dawn Awakes.

''I say

I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world.''

-Louis Armstrong, What a Wonderful World.

Taken place after Chapter four of the Ninja and Samurai...

 **~Four months later.~**

After a rest and a good meal and well fed and taken care of Lee was in good shape, as they gathered supplies they been dating for months now and now officially a couple.

Until they were about to leave a voice _echoed toward her._

''Are you sure you want to leave so soon dear? said a middle aged gopher said concernedly, asked the youngsters in worry.

''It very late the lady said to continued on. ''Your friend still needs to recover from her injuries.''

''We will be fine Mrs. Smith please do not worry,'' He said.

''We are grateful and your gratitude we must leave before our enemies discovered us we do not want bring any trouble in your air.'' The woman sighed then realized what is to argued if their winning?

''Very well she said, dear promised me you be careful on journey you do not know what will happen there.''

''We will,'' Lee said and as they stealthily fled away until out of blue in forest. But as they walked it been troubling Usgai mind pretty much ever since first time, he met Lee.

Then he stopped his tracks and finally got her attention,

''Leonelle would it be right if I asked you a question?'' He said.

''What is it?'' She said, and asked turned her blue eyes curiously to him.

'How did you **end up in this crazy place in the first place? As he turned to her.**

 **She stopped in her tracks, I guess I tell him the truth.**

 **He deserves it. A voice in her echoed as she thought.**

 **''Well it very odd actually,'' Lee said as her face swallowed up as she swallow her gulps.**

 **''I was on the rooftops with my three younger brothers their names are Leonardo, Raphael Donatello and Michelangelo.''**

 **I'm the eldest as you see the only girl as you see. Then second after me is Raphael then Donatello and last not least is the youngest is Michelangelo.''**

 **Anyway, while during our normal portal on the rooftops we were facing our hated enemy called the Shredder.''**

 _ **''The Shredder?''**_ _ **The tone in his voice as it echoed,**_

 _ **As she said and nodded.**_

 _ **''He is the most hated man as my eyes turned dry ice to a frozen and cold ridden in her eyes,**_

 _ **''He is cruel evil let his malice driven him like poison venom.**_

 _ **''He hated my father Splinter who then at the time was Hamato Yoshi has a wife my adoptive mother named Tang Shen the couple have their first child named Miwa only one the Shredder is driven by anger and hate attacked the night setting the house on fire and while**_

 _ **Shen dies the house crumbles in ashes then, he stole the baby.''**_

 _ **''I'm very sorry,'' said the rabbit nodding his head in sympathy, she nodded as she said. ''As usual he was causing trouble once again. So we were unaware and went to prevent him from whatever schemes he is doing,**_

 _ **To stop him and kill him sorry that got over me.**_ **She** _ **apologized then sighed.**_

 _ **''What happened when you found him?''**_

 _ **She fill him on everything the tracker, the mix up the vortex the portal and everything crazy happen for past few weeks or more then a months.**_

 _ **''A portal?'' He said and repeated.**_

 _ **she sighed then take a deep breathe then looked at him.**_

 _ **''I'm from a different world then yours.'' she said, and as then as her blue eyes shine bright at at him as she looks at him.**_

 _ **~To be continued for now.~**_

 _ **A/N: So guys that the chapter wow what he will say? Will things get any crazier? to leave things in a cliffhanger but now please leave a review or feedback to please let me know ;) Anyway have a great day.**_

 _ **See you next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Why hello readers! I'm back! enjoy the next chapter of The Ninja and the Samurai!

Chapter 6

The moon was high as the sky was clear, an variety of stars could be seen.

The variety of bamboo forest, the shadows were cast from the bamboo stalks made it appeared very dark, unless you had a torch or camp fire to light up your surroundings, and in this case is true as the ninja turtle and samurai rabbit seated in their campsite, as Leonelle had finished telling Usagi, about where she came from, and what her world is like.

Usagi, who had been quiet as she told her story unless he had a question on something, now understood why her attire when he met her was different and unlike any outfit that kunoichi wear around here. Some things, she said were not familiar to her, until she explained what she meant, some of the items, she had were not familiar to him. Her techniques were different from other people and mutants from ninja clans, he knew of and how she literally appeared out of nowhere in a enemy territory unintentionally.

"Hmm. it is a very interesting tale! the proof you have on yourself, the others would just scoffed and called a myth for entertainment." The rabbit said as he nodded his head. "There are many things that are a mystery to us, those that reside in this world and ones that are beyond it. and less there is proof ones claim of that mystery would not be valid to others that are told of it." "Yeah, don't get my brothers and I started on that." the blue clad turtle replied.

Just then with no warning, a flash of light appeared igniting spark. This commotion alerted Leonelle and Usagi, who got into fighting stances. But in actuality, it was the complete opposite as the smoke vanished revealing nothing other then her younger brothers, April and Casey, and her Sensei. Shocked and relief Leonelle as she saw her brothers, April, Casey and her Sensei were still standing there in their presence, as their faces soon showed joy and relief upon seeing her alive and well.

After glancing went on like forever, Lee went and walked over to April. Then she pulled April in a hug. Then she went and embraced Casey, who for once didn't protested, and accepted her hug. Then she was tackled by her little brothers, as they glomped her. Lee embraces all of her little brothers, she noticed they all have tear of joy on their faces, as they hugged and laughed. Lee knew her little brothers will be very watchful of her now, and will never allowed her out of their sights ever again. Donnie and Raph stopped hugging Lee, but Mikey was still hugging his big sister.

"Mikey, you can let go now." She said.

"No." Mikey said, and she sighed. Great, Mikey will be more clingy than usual. She tried to get out this hug, only his grip was tighter. Lee went and hugged Splinter. "My daughter." Splinter said. "Father." And she cried softly in his kimono. "My daughter, you are safe now." As they got out of their hug, Lee took a deep breaths and introduced her family and friends to Usagi. Mikey was still hugging his sister, he was never letting go.

They finally got their big sister back.

Author note: That it for now! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: Welcome back my readers! I hope you all enjoyed the next chapter of The Ninja and The Samurai!

"Usagi, who is Hebi?" Leonelle asked her boyfriend. "I remember you mentioned him before, but I don't know the entire story on him." Leonelle said.

"I suppose I should've said this soon. as you know already, he is dictator with a heart as cold, as stone, but here's the whole story." The rabbit sighed in solemnly.

" When I was a child just a boy, I was told by my father how ruthless this snake is, his cruelty striking fear into the hearts of even the most valiant of warriors who dare try to fight him only to get slain."

He was trying to consoled himself, but Leonelle knew her boyfriend was trying not to break in tears. She hold his hand tightly, he looked at her thankfully, then he continued this horrible story.

"He was an enemy of my father, for many years before I was born, and it was because of him, that my mother lost her life not long after I was born, and my father was forced into hiding as he took me to tranquil village where we could live in secret." Lee couldn't helped but thought deja'vu, because Hebi reminded her about the Shredder. The Shredder, because of his hatery destroyed her father's life. She listened patiently to his tale, and still held on tightly to her boyfriend's arm.

"Many of the stories, I was told by the people of my village were about how dangerous Hebi is, and that if I see him, I should not fight him, but run as fast as I can. " Usagi continued, "But I never truly knew, how terrible he was until, he attacked my village one day, with no warning."

"People scattering, running in fear trying to flee while they still could, fire spreading fast as it consumed the houses one by one, several people were either captured or murdered, it was utter chaos as his men took our village with no remorse in their eyes. But my father, Miyamoto Hasuke, stayed to help whoever wasn't captured to escape and get me to safety. He was a noble and skillful swordsmen, well known in our village, he was wise, kind and aided those in need."

"He fought and he defeated one foe after another as i was hidden to avoid being captured as i watched it all happen before my eyes, until he was confronted by Hebi himself. The two fought fiercely as my father used every skill and tactic he knew, fighting with all his might, to slay the vile serpent, but hebi was too quick, fought ruthlessly and used dirty tactic to his advantage. "

"My father was growing tired, struggling to stay standing despite what injuries he took in the battle until he was caught off guard as his sword was knocked out of his hands."

"In the end, I was helpless to do anything, as he constricted my father's weaken, battered form until he died of suffocation and was consumed whole." he trailed off as a single tear fell down his cheeks, but he bravely continued. "I was petrified in fear, as Hebi soon found me and was about to kill me once he realized that Hasuke was my father, but I was rescued by a close and personal friend of my father, Hiroshi Kenta, and was taken away from there as my village burn down until there was nothing left but the ruins and ashes. "

"Within a house in an isolated part of Hotaru forest, he raised me as his own and taught me everything that my father knew on wielding a sword and what tactics may serve me well in my training."

"Though I lost my Father, my friends and my home at the tender age of nine, I worked hard to become a strong and skillful samurai like my father, to be as skilled as him, to defeated Hebi and his army when the time is right and not let the efforts of my father and all those who had fallen in battle be in vain, and end that snakes' reign of terror once and for all."

"Even though much has gotten worse within the ten years, I've been the adoptive son of Kenta, neither of us nor others have lost hope, no matter how bad things have been." Usagi said.

Leonelle willed herself not to let the tears fall on her cheeks, still holding on to her boyfriend's arm tightly. As she and the others who were listening felt empathetic for him, as they were saddened by this.

Author note: Well that it y'all! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This will also be the final update of this week. I will be taking a break from writing! I hope I see you all next time! Stay awesome! Like a turtle do!


End file.
